All About Giving
by adoorbellrings
Summary: Damon interrupts Elena's phone conversation with Stefan in a rather uncouth way. D/E, lemon-y.


**A/N: Ok, so I feel I should clarify and say that this was written for the Damon/Elena Kink Meme over at the DE community on livejournal. It's a oneshot, and will not be continued. The prompt was, "Damon goes down on Elena while she's on the phone."**

"No," she said, turning to move one of the throw pillows on the sofa and curl into the arm. "Jeremy and I are having a movie night."

"_A movie night, huh_?" Stefan laughed into the phone, his voice warm and wry. "_What are you going to watch, Home Alone?"_

"Shut up," Elena retorted, a smile tugging at her lips. "We are going to watch a completely respectable, non-immature movie that will ensure both laughs and bonding."

"_So… Home Alone 3_?"

"I'm glad you think so highly of my taste, Mr. Salvatore." She pinned the phone between her ear and her shoulder, lifting both hands behind her to pull her hair into a ponytail.

"Allow me," a voice said, and a pair of mystery hands took the hairband, twisted it once, and snapped it against the back of her head.

"Ow," Elena yelped, twisting around to smack Damon's hands away. He'd already moved, smugly leaning against the wall several feet away.

"_What? What's wrong?"_

"Nothing," she said quickly, glaring at Damon as she reassured his brother. "Just your idiot sibling."

"Ouch," Damon mouthed, a hand going to his heart. His blue eyes danced, and for a moment, Elena couldn't look away. Then, she rolled her own and resolutely turned her back.

"_What's Damon doing there? No, wait, don't tell me; I was having a nice night._"

"It can still be a nice night," Elena said, giving it a flirtatious lilt, fully aware of the fact that Damon was probably glaring right back. He came around the end of the couch and flopped down beside her, moving the leg that had been stretched out to rest on his lap.

"_Oh, great idea! Let's have phone sex with my brother in the room!_" Stefan was sounding wry again, but good-humored. Thank god he was so even-tempered; Elena didn't know if she could deal with _two_ irritating Salvatore brothers.

"Oh," Damon said, tilting his head back as if in complete disinterest, "don't stop on my account."

Elena smacked at him again, this time catching him in the shoulder. One side of his mouth went up as he looked at her, irreverent and amused.

"Sorry, _Stefan_," Elena said pointedly, making eyes between Damon and the door. "He was just _leaving_." Instead of rousting the older Salvatore to his feet, this comment made something entirely more wicked than Elena felt she should be comfortable with light up in Damon's eyes.

"Always throwing me out," he lamented, and suddenly the leg that had been stretched across his lap was lifted and dropped behind him, between his back and the couch. "Guess I'll finally have to make myself useful."

"_Is he bothering you?_" Stefan asked, sounding a tad more concerned, as Elena let out a gasp of surprise. Damon leaned down and grabbed her other ankle, lifting it and pulling her around to sit with her back against the back of the sofa. On the floor now, he looked up from between her legs and grinned.

"N-no," Elena managed, making the decision before she even thought about what exactly that decision was. "He just dropped something."

"_I apologize for my brother's truly abysmal manners._"

"It's okay," she said, as Damon snorted. His hands slid up her calves, fingers brushing over the sensitive spots at the backs of her knees, stopping at the hemline of her pajama shorts. He cocked a brow at her, the mischief at bay for a moment, and Elena understood that it was entirely her call. "Jeremy will be home soon," she said, to both of them. "We can't talk for much longer."

"_Don't leave me stranded here_," Stefan complained, and she could practically see his half-smile. "_I don't even have Damon's mockery to distract me from my brooding angst._"

"Yes," she said, throwing every ounce of acting she had into making that word as dry and sarcastic as possible. "Thank god I have Damon around to entertain me." At the last few words, their eyes met and Elena's breath hitched in her throat. She nodded slightly, and bit her lower lip as Damon stopped hesitating. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down with great care. Mouth going to the tops of her thighs, he trailed kisses down to her ankle as his fingers followed with her panties.

"_So, just out of curiosity, does Jeremy know you're having this movie night?_"

"What?" Elena blinked, Damon's fingers sliding up the insides of her thighs. "Oh, um, yeah, of course. I – I definitely mentioned it."

"_I was just thinking… if he were to forget…_"

"What, you're available?"

"_Sure_," Stefan said brightly as Damon's hands moved to her hips and dragged her to the edge of the couch. And then he said something else, probably something charming and witty and self-deprecating, but Elena didn't hear it because Damon's face had disappeared between her legs and his tongue was doing things she was only vaguely familiar with.

"Oh!" she said, more loudly than the conversation warranted. At Stefan's confused pause, Elena swallowed. "I forgot one of my books," she lied blindly. "Damn."

Damon laughed, and it came out a hum against her as two fingers slid inside her.

"_Want me to go get it?_" Stefan asked. "_There have to be some perks to having a vampire boyfriend._"

"Oh, there are," Elena assured him, eyes closing as Damon's superhuman speed sent her clit into overdrive.

"_Jeremy still not there yet?_"

"Nope," she managed. "Just me and Damon."

"_Well, I have to stay on the phone _now_,_" Stefan said. "_I'd hate to leave you alone with him._"

"I can handle him," Elena said, a tiny bit more sharply than usual. From between her legs, Damon's eyes glinted up at her in an expression of undeniable provocation.

"_Oh, I know_," Stefan said, backtracking. "_I just don't want to have to clean up the floor after."_

"What?"

"_…the blood? From when you beat him senseless?_"

"Right," Elena said, her heartrate settling. Damon sensed her distraction and growled softly, and then his hands were gripping her hips and lifting her to meet his mouth. Elena's own lips parted, but no sound came out as Damon's tongue delved into her.

"_Elena? You still there?_"

"Yes," she said, unsure of which brother she was directing it at. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip, trying not to moan.

"_Maybe I should let you go,_" Stefan mused. "_It just occurred to me that I haven't heard my charming brother in a while; he's probably ruining your house somewhere._"

"Yes!" she said again, eyes squeezed shut. "I mean, I saw him go upstairs, maybe he's – going through my things again – "

"_Again?_" Stefan sighed.

"Damon!" Elena finally cried out, unable to hold it in as she gave way to shuddering spasms beneath his mouth, his hands, his crystal eyes. Him.

"_Again_,"Stefan confirmed. "_Go deal with him. I love you._"

"I love you too," she said back automatically, her eyes coming open to lock with Damon's. In that moment, still shivering slightly, open to him in every way, Elena saw the words that Damon would never allow himself to say out loud. "I love you too," Elena said again, holding that clear gaze.

She hung up.


End file.
